


Misery

by lornrocks



Category: Fandom: Heroes
Genre: M/M, Misery, Songfic, maroon5, petlar, pylar, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lornrocks/pseuds/lornrocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is in misery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misery

For three nights, Gabriel has the same dream.

In the dream, he would always, always, get the shit beat out of him, and by the one person who he let do that to him: Peter Petrelli. It wouldn't be so bad, really, if the whole time Peter didn't alternate the beatings with intense make out sessions, especially when he was wearing sinfully tight pants.

The first time Gabriel dreamt it, he was slammed against a fence, and when he tries to switch their positions, Peter just punches him across the face and shoves him over until he was on his knees. A kick to the chest sends him flying, straight into an oncoming car. He wakes with a start.

The next night, he's in a cafe, hand spread out on the table as Peter stabs a sharp knife in the spaces between his fingers. Gabriel's trying to get him to stop, to pay attention to him, and finally, Peter stabs the knife down, hoping to have hit some flesh. He didn't.

After a pretty intense make out session on the table, they re-adjourn in the men's room, only to have Peter slam his head in one of the stall's door and then try and drown him in the sink.

After this second time, Gabriel gets pretty suspicious. So he picks up his phone and thinks of trying to give Peter a call; But, he decides a stupid dream isn't worth the trouble, so he doesn't call.

That night, he dreams of standing on a fire escape. Peter advances on him, a mischievous look in his eyes. He's wearing skinny jeans, dark boots, a snug black button down rolled up at the sleeves, and his hair is gelled back in an imitation of Gabriel's own preferred hair style.

Somewhere, vaguely, Gabriel has a flash back of them entwined somewhere, primal and raw, and the momentary distraction gives Peter enough time to shove him off the fire escape. He manages to catch himself on the ledge, but of course, Peter stomps on his hand until he falls off.

He wakes up and stares at the ceiling, wondering what the fuck was up with the two of them and roofs. But by now, he's so tired of these stupid dreams that he stomps over to his phone and dials Peter's number.

It picks up on the third ring, and before he can stop himself, Gabriel is demanding, "Why do you do what you do to me?"

There is a long, entirely too long, beat of silence, before Peter is replying, "Excuse me?"

Gabriel sighs and runs a hand through his hair.

"I can't stop dreaming about you kicking my ass. After which, we make out, provided you haven't killed me first."

Peter, always subtle, muses, "Maybe it's a metaphor."

"For?"

"Well, I only took basic psychology in college, but maybe you're afraid I'll reject you so you make up these stupid scenarios where I try and kill you." A pause. "Well, and I have kicked your ass. Multiple times."

Gabriel sighs and sinks back down on his bed.

"Thanks for reminding me, by the way."

He can vaguely hear Peter chuckling on the other end, and for a moment, he feels a little offended, but then Peter is sombre-sounding.

"Come over, you can tell me about it."

Gabriel bites his lip and realizes that he picked the habit up from the other man.

"I don't know, Peter..."

"If you come over here I promise I won't try and hurt you." There's a beat before the other man adds, "Although I can't promise I won't try and jump you in other ways."

Gabriel has his coat on and his keys in his hand before the sentence is even over.

"I'll be there in fifteen," he says, already heading down the street, and he smiles despite himself.

"If you're not, do I get to _punish_ you for it?"

Gabriel stops in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Make it ten and you have a deal."

He hangs up and hopes to God that traffic is slow today.

**Author's Note:**

> Written a long time ago for LJ. And yes, it's based on the Maroon 5 video.


End file.
